Fall for you
by MisaL
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. AU: L has always been the odd one out inside the Wammy House. One day, a baby girl is left at the doorsteps of the orphanage and L is asked to become her friend and mentor. What will happen? Rated K for stuff that might happen in other chapters, if i decide to write more.
1. Chapter 1

Fall for you: Death Note Fanfic

Beauty. Although L understood the meaning of the word like every other word in the English dictionary, he never quite understood how the concept could apply to a baby. He had spent his whole five years of life at the Wammy House, when the baby had arrived at the orphanage's doorsteps. The caretakers of the Wammy House and it's founder, Quillish Wammy, commented on how beautiful the child was.

"It's a shame that the parent's didn't want her." Quillish commented. "What do we do with her? The Whammy house is only for gifted orphans." one of the caretakers asked. Quillish held the child in his arm and she giggled and swiped at his nose. "This maybe a rare opportunity for us to learn if IQ is based on genetics or experience. We can try to mold her to be like the others, like Lawliet." Quillish gently placed the baby back into the basket she had arrived in.

L, who had been watching this exchange from a different corner of the room, walked towards Quillish to examine the baby. Even at the young age of 5, Lawliet L possessed the IQ of a person 5 times his age, he had already entirely learned the English language with the help of Quillish, but he never did learn about proper social etiquette.

He peered his head over Quillish's shoulder and asked, "Who is this new visitor, Watari?" Quillish, who L refers to as Watari, was used to L sneaking up on him so he wasn't surprised by his voice. The same couldn't be said about the other caretakers.

"Lawliet, it is very improper to sneak up on us like that." Quillish scolded. Quillish stared at the young boy, slouching and had very dark bags under his eyes, and tsk'ed. It wasn't until many years later that Quillish gave up on trying to improve L's posture and sleeping habits.

"Furthermore, it is very late and it is very important that a young boy like you gets a good night's sleep." Quillish said. L rolled his eyes and lied, " I was about to go to bed but I heard this commotion so I decided to come by and see if I can be of any assistance." Quillish ruffled L's hair and said, "That's very thoughtful of you. We were just discussing what to do with this child that was left in front of our orphanage."

Quillish lead L over to the child. The little girl smiled at the sight of L's face and reached her arms forward. "She's going to turn into quite a beautiful young lady someday." Quillish commented.

L tilted in his head, puzzled. "I fail to see how you can make that assumption at this time." L said. "You'll soon come to understand why." Quillish said, knowingly. "Now then, what is this child's name? Was there a note left with her?" Quillish asked the caretakers.

"We'll check." they replied. The caretakers carefully lifted the baby out of her basket and looked inside. Sure enough, at the bottom of the basket, a small envelope was hidden under the blankets. It was addressed to Watari. Quillish stared at the envelope in question with confusion.

He pulled out a envelope opener from his dress pant's pocket and opened the envelope. After reading the letter inside, Quillish sat at the nearest chair and placed his face in his hands. "It seems that my dear friend, Thomas Amane, has passed away." he announced quietly. Quillish looked up towards L, his eyes dull and lifeless.

"Lawliet. Please return to your bedroom." he ordered. Now most kids would've argued for a bit before sulking back to their room but L saw how distressed Quillish looked and decided that it was in his best interests to comply with Quillish's order. "Understood, Watari. May I come to see the child tomorrow morning?" he asked. "Sure." Quillish replied.

* * *

The morning came very slowly for L than for others. But then again, others usually slept during the night. After he was sent to his room by Quillish, L spent the rest of the night on the computer, reading criminal cases. He was studying criminal patterns and mistakes so that when he became a detective, he would be able to notice those patterns without having to inquire about it.

Although he wasn't allowed to drink it, L would take an occasional sip of coffee to keep himself awake. He had been drinking coffee since last year and haven't slept a wink since. Although the caretakers would confiscate the coffee whenever they found him with it, L always managed to sneak into the kitchen pantry and take the instant coffee bag. They always scolded him saying that drinking too much coffee would stunt his growth but no scientific evidence has ever proven that coffee has that kind of a effect on the human body. Thus, L continued to drink it anytime he managed to get his hands on it.

Though lately, the caffeine in the coffee wasn't enough to keep him awake. To correct this, L would take several tablespoons of sugar in his coffee. He didn't mind the taste, after all he had always loved overly sweet foods and drinks.

By the time morning had arrived at the Wammy house, L had already memorized 40 different criminal cases and found out 1000 common mistakes criminals always made. L stifled a big yawn and stretched out his limbs. He remembered the mysterious baby from yesterday and about Thomas Amane, Quillish's departed friend. He had no doubt that the baby's father was Thomas, so L used his laptop to hack into several hospital databases in London. He went into the files of the births from the now and the previous year and found only one baby that had the last name Amane.

"Hmm. Misa Amane. Born December 25, 2004. Father: Thomas Amane. Mother:..." L read. The mother portion of the birth certificate was left blank, indicating to L that either the mother had left Thomas a long time ago or she did not wish to be on Misa's birth certificate.

L thought the latter was more likely, after all what mother wouldn't want to be on their kid's birth certificate. L shut downed his laptop and fell onto his bed.

**Knock knock knock**.

L jumped at the sound of someone knocking at his door. Immediately, he rushed to hide his coffee mug and the bag of sugar. Once they were well-hidden, L opened the door and pretended to yawn. "Who's there?" he asked, sleepily. "It's me, Watari." Quillish replied.

Quillish stared down at the young boy. "How can I be of assistance to you?" L asked, still pretending to be sleepy. "You can knock of the act, Lawliet. I know you're wide awake. I can smell the coffee on your breath." Quillish said.

L groaned, feeling disappointed at himself for not noticing the coffee smell on his breath. "I'll have you hand over the coffee bag and mug later, for now I have something to discuss with you regarding the baby." Quillish said. "Why do you have to discuss the matter of Misa with me?" L asked.

Quillish raised an eyebrow. "Lawliet... Did you hack into private files again?" he asked, cautiously. "No." L lied. "Then how did you know that the baby's name is Misa?" he asked. L cursed under his breath. The caffeine must have been wearing because L normally didn't make this kind of mistake while he was focused.

"Ok... I mght have hacked into several private databases." L admitted. Quillish massaged his temples, obviously irritated by L's actions. "How many times have I told you. Hacking is illegal. We only hack when we need to gather information for a criminal case but otherwise than that hacking is off-limits." Quillish scolded. "Before we discuss this matter, what are we discussing about Misa?" L said, tactfully changing the topic.

"Ah yes. Misa is very young right now and I would appreciate it if you can try to be her friend and mentor." Quillish said. "Mentor? Why?" L asked. "Unfortunately, at this moment, you and Misa are the only young children in the orphanage. I would like for Misa to grow up to be as intelligent as the other gifted children in this institute." Quillish replied.

L stood quiet for a few moments, thinking about Quillish's response. "Fine. I shall try but I do not think I will be able to succeed in this endeavor." L said. "That is fine. I am only asking you to try." Quillish responded, "Now let's get you downstairs for breakfast." Quillish walked out of L's room and L followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2: 5 years later

L had kept good on his promise to mentor her and stayed by her side 24/7. Although she was not on the same level of intelligence as he was, L still found himself enjoying her company.

Perhaps it was because he felt he could be himself around her. She didn't care about his unusual habits or appearance. She wasn't always telling him to stop slouching. No, to her, all those things added up to who L was.

She had learned how to speak L's full name when she was 3 but L made her swear never to call him by his full name. No one else knew of his full name besides Quillish and now Misa was included in that group.

For the next two years after that, L tried to teach Misa different vocabulary words but her attention was always focused on everything else. It was frustrating but L always welcomed challenges.

"Misa, concentrate. What does strawberry mean?" he asked. Misa stared at him with unfocused eyes.

"Ummmmm. It's a type of berry. Is it a fruit?" she asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." he replied.

"A fruit. It's a fruit." she said.

L put down the flashcards he was holding.

"Correct. Not bad Misa." he commented. They were sitting outside in the backyard of the Wammy house. L had recently learned that it was easier to get Misa attention when they were outside in the sunlight. Misa bounced up and down on the grass.

"OK. What does complement mean?" L asked.

"It's when you saying a really nice thing to someone to make them happy." Misa answered.

"That's close to the meaning. Good job Misa." L complemented. Misa stopped bouncing and laid down on the soft grass.

"When are we going to have fun?" Misa asked.

"I was under the impression that you found this fun." L joked.

"No it's not." Misa said, pouting. She stood up suddenly and ran around the yard, spreading her arms.

"THIS IS FUN! TRY IT!" she yelled. L shook his head but smiled secretly to himself.

"I think I rather stay here under the tree's shade." he said.

"Look! A dragonfly! Isn't it beautiful?" Misa said, pointing above her. L looked at it and watched it fly far away.

_"She's going to turn into quite a beautiful young lady someday."_

L stared at Misa, remembering a comment from long ago. She wasn't anything special by today's standards but to him, she was definitely one of a kind.

"I could fall for you, you know." L whispered, unconsciously.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Older

No matter how much time passes, nothing could close the 5 year gap between L and Misa. It was such a shame that nomatter how much she grew physical and mentally, she would always be 5 years younger.

When L reached the 9th grade, he realized that he no longer thought of himself as Misa's mentor but rather a genuine friend. He wanted to stay as her best friend although boys his age would be starting to develop an interest for girls. Not thathe liked her that way.

However most of the kids found his bond with Misa very unusual. While she was learning the mechanics of the English language, he was writing detailed analysts of Edgar Allan Poe's poems; while she was finger painting and drawing hand turkeys, he was painting murals.

They thought he was too intelligent to hang out with her. Quillish never said a word to L about this, partly because he was responsible for their friendship.

Also, as Misa grew older, she was becoming increasingly more social than L, not that L was social anyways. She had charming aura, instantly befriending any person who was not already her friend. Many kids were attracted to her, especially the boys.

Misa would make stars and hearts for her friends. The hearts were given to any boy who approached her or the ones she took interest in. L found that most young girls stayed at that stage for a long time whereas boys would constantly change their interest until they reached adulthood.

Regardless, now that Misa was older, L was able to hold longer conversation with her. She was able to focus better which led to L being able to teach her more efficiently.

* * *

"Wow. She's beautiful."

L looked around to see who the complement was for. It was directed towards the now 12-year-old Misa. He was 17 now and the age difference was still, and always will be, there. Her physical appearance had changed greatly over the course of time, but L had never noticed it until today.

She was taller, as expected of anyone her age. She no longer wore dresses, opting instead to dress in jeans and form-fitting clothing. Nothing excessively inappropriate for her age. However, now that she was at her preadolescent stage, Misa cared more about her friends and boys then her studies.

"Pft. She sounds way out of your league anyway L. It sounds like your just jealous." Mellow said.

"I do not believe that L is feeling jealousy. Rather he is upset that,as her teacher, she is not studying and instead is opting to play around." Near replied.

Mellow and Near were new additions to the Wammy House. Because both of them were the closest to L's age, Quillish had arranged for them to spend more time with L, in an attempt to help him make more friends.

"Near's observation is correct. You need to more observant like Near, Mellow." L said.

Mellow glared at L.

"I don't need to be more like Near. He's such a weirdo." Mellow said.

"And you are a hot-headed buffoon, Mellow." Near commented, calmly without looking up from his dominoes. Mellow clenched his fist for a second and then took a deep breath.

"Whatever. You're not worth my time." Mellow said. He walked away without another word. L sighed.

"You will find that in some cases, you will need to be the bigger person. If you don't learn that you will never gain allies." L said. Near stayed silent, focusing only on his domino city.

"Mellow's observation wasn't entirely wrong." L thought.

It didn't really matter whether he was jealous . She was still too young for him and by his next birthday, any interest in her would be illegal. Even if he did have feelings for her, L was sure that Misa wouldn't. Their friendship meant a lot to the both of them. Just like him, Misa wouldn't want to jeopardize their friendship. No it was best for the both of them if things stayed the way it was.

"It would be best..." L muttered, unconsciously

* * *

L: Hmm. It seems I have entered into a bit of trouble right now.

Misa: It's funny though. You made all those assumptions without consulting me.

L: Hmm? So you do have a interest in me?

Misa: Maybeeee. Maybe not.

L: Now you're just teasing me.

Misa: Anyways steering the topic around. Thank you to all those who read this story

L: We most appreciate your interest in this story.

Misa: Any thoughts or concerns or critcism to the story? Write them in the reviews!

L: While we are on that topic, I would like to thank snowygrin for their review.

Misa: I would like to thank that person also.

L: Well see you guys later in chapter 4!

Misa: Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4: A friendship broken

Many people believe that a long-term friendship lasts forever. That is a very common misconception. A friendship can be broken by small incidents, sometimes forever. Maybe the bond was never strong enough to last.

When L became a detective, that was when his friendship with Misa ended. He was already 18 and she was not. Although L convinced himself that the friendship wasn't broken because of that, a part of him knew that was exactly the reason he had broken it off.

"I heard you finally became detective." Misa said.

"You heard correct. Watari and I are working together." L replied.

"Congratulations!" Misa said. She walked over to L to give a hug. L side-stepped the hug.

"I have to get going now. There are plenty of unsolved cases that needs to be done in my office." L said. As he walked out, Misa grabbed L's shirt.

"What gives? You've avoided me since your birthday last week." she asked. L smacked Misa's hand off his shirt. "I've just been busy lately." L said, avoiding her gaze.

"Bullshit. You go on about finishing cases but I know for a fact that you've just been eating sweets in there." she said. L sighed.

"Mellow told you, didn't he?" he asked.

"Whether he told me or not is not the problem. I want to know why you haven't been talking to me." she demanded.

"Mellow telling you is a problem. He should know better than to intrude in others private matters." L said.

"I told Mellow to check up on you." Misa said.

"You sent him to spy on me?" L asked.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Misa yelled.

"You violated my personal space. Who are you to ask me what I'm doing. You're not my girlfriend." L said, calmly.

Misa's shoulders stiffened and she clenched her teeth.

"Fine. If that's how you feel, then forget this conversation ever happened." she spat out. She walked towards the staircase and turned around.

"Better yet, let's just forget our friendship ever happened since you don't want to be around me!" she yelled. L heard her heavy footsteps up the stairs followed by a loud **BAM! **as she slammed the door. Mellow peered his head into the room L was in.

"Damn. What the heck happened here?" Mellow asked. L was not a person who showed much emotions but he couldn't help but scowl at Mellow.

"You'll find that it is not polite to spy on others or to intrude into other people's personal matters." L snapped. He walked out of the room, glaring at Mellow the entire time.

"What the heck did I do?"

* * *

It was after this incident that Misa meet Light Yagami. L overheard Misa telling the younger orphans about him.

"Light is one of the most popular guys at my school. His goal is to become a detective to rid the world of evil. I totally admire his ambitions." Misa had a faraway dreamy look on her face as she said that. Something about the way she talked about him unsettled L.

Light Yagami sounded like the perfect guy; smart, handsome, ambitious, etc. However L also knew that the more perfect a person is, the more likely they are hiding something. L had searched deep into his background, for Misa's sake, but came up with nothing. He never voiced his displeasure of Light in front of Misa since she could have picked someone far worse than Light.

Following that fight they had, Misa kept good on her promise of breaking off their friendship. They barely ever talked at the orphanage anymore and she stopped coming to him for tutoring. Instead she would spend most of her time with Light; studying, laughing, eating, all the basic activities of a date. L told himself that he wasn't feeling lonely. After all, he had spent almost his entire life with her.

Recently, he had taken up a detective case outside of the country. He had no idea how long he would be gone and he didn't want Misa to worry about him being out of the country. So instead he decided to put himself out of Misa's life for a week and a half to see if she would notice. If she did, he would tell her about his traveling out of the country.

However, she never noticed the absence of L from her life. Her entire life was now focused on Light alone, probably for the rest of her life. If he left now ,he would never get to see Misa graduate from high school but maybe it's for the best. After all, all students must one day fly off on their own and L had already taught Misa everything she needs to know.

And so he left and she never noticed, and even though she would never know, L still wished wholeheartedly for all the happiness of the world for her.

* * *

L: Sigh. My life is so sad right now. At least I'll have my detective cases to work on

Misa. Serves you right. This is why no one should ignore Misa.

Light: And now she's my girlfriend so what will you do L?

L: I'm going to keep searching you until I find some dirt on you "Mr. Perfect"

Mellow: I'm so confused. What the heck did I do to get L mad?

Misa: Anyways, steering the topic away from all this drama. Thank you to all those reading.

L: The author appreciates all you viewers.

Light: And special thanks to Kai. J Jester and random guest for their reviews.

L: Who said you can talk Light?

Misa: He's Misa's boyfriend so he gets to talk.

Light: Thank you

L: Whatever. If anyone has any thoughts or criticism

Misa: Write them into reviews. Reviews gives motivation for the author to write

Mellow: Can I talk now?

L, Misa, Light: NO MELLOW!

Mellow: Wow. Harsh.

L: So good-bye for now readers

Misa: Come back to read chapter 5.

Light: Adios


	5. Chapter 5: Sickness

Four years had passed since L had left, but now he was back at the Wammy House. The case that he had taken had a pretty nasty one. The suspects were environmental terrorist aka eco-terrorist. They had created a new virus that would feed only on human flesh so they could cleanse the world of the "human impurity". Luckily L had discovered their base of operations before they could release the virus. If he hadn't, most the world would've perished, especially since they didn't create an antidote to the virus. L wondered how Misa was doing since 4 years ago.

"She should've graduated from high school by now." L thought.

"L, we have arrived at th Wammy house," Quillish announced. L stared at the orphanage. Not much had changed since he had left it except for a new coat of paint on the walls.

"It's good to be home." L said. Quillish smiled.

"Yes it is."

* * *

The hallways of the Wammy house was filled with flowers. On the side of either walls were drawings of turkeys and Native Americans made by the younger orphans. L walked down the hall, stopping only to look at a few Thanksgivings drawing.

He arrived at the living room, hoping to find Misa playing with the other children. Instead he found Near and Mellow working in their notebooks.

"Near. Mellow." L called.

Mellow looked up from his work, a wide grin growing on his face.

"L, you're back!" he exclaimed. Near, who did not acknowledge L's presence, continued writing in his notebook.

"It's nice to see both of you again." L said. L glanced around the living room. The room was barren of any decoration and was empty, except for Near and Mellow. Mellow placed his hand on L's shoulders.

"So... When do we get to hear about that case you spent 4 years to solve." Mellow asked.

"After I say my greetings to Misa. Where is she?" L asked.

Near looked up from his work.

"Haven't you heard?" Near asked.

"Heard what?" L asked.

Near and Mellow looked at each other.

"You tell him Mellow. You're better at gauging emotional responses." Near said.

Mellow grumbled and then took a deep breath.

"Misa was sent to the hospital a week after her graduation. They don't know what's wrong with her yet and she's refusing to let people visit her." Mellow said.

"She's... sick?" L asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. The doctors haven't said anything about her condition yet. Perhaps you can help them." Near said.

"Which hospital is she in?" L asked. " She's at The Royal Victoria Infirmary." Mellow responded. L immediately rushed out of the living room and into Quillish's office.

"Watari! I need for us to go to the Royal Victoria Infirmary." L demanded.

"Why are we going there?" Quillish asked.

L glared at Quillish.

"You know very well why." L said, coldly.

The tension in the room was thick and heavy.

Quillish cleared his throat.

"L..." he started.

"I don't need an explanation as to why this information was withheld from me. Just get me to the hospital." L said.

Quillish nodded.

"Understood."

* * *

When L arrived at the hospital, he immediately rushed towards the information desk.

"I'm looking for a hospital resident, her name is Amane, Misa." L said, quickly.

The nurse tapped on the keyboard.

"It says here she is staying in room 105." the nurse said.

"Thank you very much!" L said. He down the hall.

"Hey! You forgot to sign in on the visitors list!" the nurse shouted. L ignored her and continued towards room 105.

When he arrived, he saw Light sitting outside her hospital room. Light was hunched over and was covering his face with his hands.

"Light, what's going on?" L asked, quietly. Light lifted his head.

"L? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came back to England." L replied.

"Why did you leave?" Light asked. He looked slightly angry.

"I-" L started.

"If you were going to leave then you shouldn't have returned." Light said, coldly. Light stood up.

"Misa is sick because of you. She literally worried herself sick." he spat.

"I didn't know. No one informed me." L said.

"Informed you? Why should anyone inform you? Why didn't you ask about her yourself?" Light questioned.

"I didn't believe that she would think of me anymore. She had you." L said, quietly. Light lightly chuckled at the statement and then started laughing increasingly louder.

"That's your excuse? That's your excuse for leaving without even saying a word to her?" he said, while laughing.

At this point, L was slightly disturbed by the mad laughter coming from Light and stepped back a few steps. Light stopped laughing and then decked L across the face.

**"4 YEARS! YOU LEFT FOR 4 YEARS WITHOUT EVER SENDING A SINGLE LETTER BACK!"**

Light's statment echoed throughout the hallway. L was sprawled on the floor.

"Perhaps. I was wrong. I deserved this punch." L muttered.

"Misa is not seeing anyone now. So get out of here." Light said.

"I'm not leaving until i see her." L said.

"You're not getting in." Light said.

They glared at each other.

**Creak.**

The door to Misa's room opened.

"L... Is that you?"

* * *

Misa: **Cough. Cough.** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Light: Misa, go back to bed. I'll speak for you.

Misa: Ok.

L: As usual if you have any thoughts or critcism, write up a review.

Light: If you have anything bad to say about L, put it in the review too.

L: Really Light? Really?

Light: Anyway join us in the next chapter!

L: Also this series is going to end in the next 3 chapters.

Light: So please read to the end.

L: Bye!

Misa: Thanks for reading. We appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6: Flashback

"L... Is that you?"

Misa stuck her head out of her room.

"Misa..." L whispered.

She had gotten thinner. Her usual honey blonde hair had become gray-streaked and L was able to see her cheekbones. L stood still with shock. How was it possible that someone so full of life four years earlier turn into this unhealthy person. Light said that it was all his fault. L didn't believe that... did he?

Light stepped towards Misa.

"Misa, I'm here."

Misa gave Light a warm smile.

"L, it's so nice of you to visit me."

She turned her head towards the real L.

"Who is this?" she asked.

L wanted to tell her who he really was but Light had already taken his name. One look into Misa's eyes and L knew that this wasn't an act. She had truly forgotten who he was.

"My name is Ryuuzaki. I'm very close friends with L." he said. He forced a smile on his face.

"Ah. Ryuuzaki. Nice to meet you!" Misa said. She smiled at L. L turned his head away from Misa and glared at Light.

"Why don't you guys..." Misa started. Before she could finish her sentence, Misa went into a coughing fit. L took a step towards Misa.

"Misa. You should be resting in your room. Don't put any more unnecessary strain on yourself or you'll never get better." Light said. Misa nodded.

"I understand. I guess I'll go back to bed then. Good night, L."

"Good..." L started.

"Good night Misa." Light finished.

Misa turned towards L.

"It was nice meeting you, Ryuuzaki." Misa said.

She extended her hand towards him. L hestiated for a second before shaking it.

"It was... nice to see you too." he said.

Misa closed the door to her room.

"She has amnesia." L said.

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question. Why does she have amnesia?" L asked.

Light's eyes narrowed.

"It happened during the week you disappeared."

"She noticed I was gone?" L asked. He was mildly shocked at Light's statement

Light shooked his head. "All that intelligence and you didn't know." Light said, laughing in disbelief

"I honestly had no idea." L said.

"I guess I'll need to tell the great 'L' in full length what happened." Light said, sarcastically

"I would appreciate it."

Light sighed.

"It's a long story..."

* * *

**"Better yet, let's just forget our friendship ever happened since you don't want to be around me!"** Misa screamed.

She ran up the stairs and into her room.

**BAM!**

She slammed the door as hard as she could. She jumped onto her bed and pushed her face against a pillow.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** she screamed into her pillow.

She bit down on her lips until she tasted blood. She dug her nails into her skin.

"Don't cry. Don't cry." she said.

She stayed in that position until she calmed down. Once she was calm, she threw her pillow against the wall.

"Stupid L. Go to hell." she muttered.

She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Within 5 minutes, she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up the next day still wearing her school uniform. She yawned and got up to check her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were all red and she had very noticeable bags under her eyes. She stared grumpily at her reflection. She went into her bathroom and took out her make-up. She applied foundation to her eyebags to make them less noticeable. She couldn't do anything about the redness in her eyes. Only time would be able to get rid of it. She walked out of her room and went downstairs to eat breakfast. L wasn't present at the dining room, not that it was unusual. Probably working on a case, instead of spending time with his friends. Misa violently stabbed her eggs with her fork.

"Whoa. You trying to kill a person with that fork?" Mellow asked.

"Hmmm?"

"You're stabbing your eggs pretty hard. Any harder, you might break that plate." Mellow commented.

Misa dropped her fork.

"Sorry, I didn't notice."

"You still angry with L?" Mellow asked.

Misa rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm obviously very happy right now." Misa said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok. I get it." Mellow said.

She ate the rest of her breakfast in silence then grabbed her bag.

"I'm leaving!" she announced.

She pulled her iPod out of her pockets and plugged in her headphones. She walked out and towards her school.

"_He should keep in mind. He should keep in mind. There is nothing I do better than revenge~" _she sang.

_"I'm just another thing to roll your eyes at honey~" _

Misa pulled out her headphones and stared at the boy who was singing next to her. He awkwardly smiled at her.

"Sorry. I heard you singing and sung along." he said.

"Oh. Don't be sorry. You have a nice voice." she said

"Same to you." he said.

She smiled at him. The boy was definitely good-looking. He had a light brown hair which matched his milk chocolate colored eyes. She noticed his uniform.

"You go to Daikoku Private Academy?" she asked.

"Yea. You go there too right?" he asked.

"Yea! What a coincidence." she said.

They both smiled at each other.

"My name is Light Yagami."

"Light huh? My name is Misa Amane."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Amane."

Light extended his hand towards Misa

Misa smiled and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Yagami."

Light raised his hands up.

"Mr. Yagami is my father. Please, call me Light."

"Then you must call me Misa."

They both chuckled.

"I don't mean to pry but why were singing before? You sounded kind of upset." Light asked.

"I got into a stupid argument with a old friend." Misa replied.

"Thinking about getting revenge on them?" Light asked.

"Maybe..."

Misa stared at Light.

"Is there something on my face?" Light asked. He used his hands to wipe his face.

"Would you like to help me with my plan?" she asked.

"Depends on what you want me to do." he replied.

"Don't worry. It's nothing too difficult for you." she said, grinning.

* * *

Misa: The author would like to apologize for writing this chapter so late

L: The author has alot of schoolwork needed to be finished.

Misa: Do not worry, the next chapter will not take as long

L: As per usual the author would appreciate criticism as long as their constructive. Got any suggestions? Put them in reviews.

Misa: The author would like to thank Kai J Chester for the review. Also deathnotelv, the author would like to thank you also.

L: We will be back for Fall for you chapter 7.


End file.
